warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm on the Horizon
allegiances THUNDERCLAN Leader:''Falconstar: big dark tabby tom with dark amber eyes and jet black paws ''Deputy:''Rosepetal: creamy white she-cat with soft orange patches, blue-green eyes ''Medicine cat:''Swirlfur: pale gray she-cat with silver tabby stripes and dark blue eyes ''Warriors Duskstripe: pale ginger tabby tom with bright orange eyes and black stripes Quiverpelt: black tom with yellow eyes Flowsong: pale white she-cat with gray and black patches, pale yellow eyes Spiderfang: black tom with brown ears, underbelly, and legs with amber eyes Primrosetail: small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes Lunaglow: silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes Fallenmist: pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes Marshstep: pale brown tabby tom with green-blue eyes and darker brown ears Strongblaze: dark gray-and-ginger tom with smoldering gray eyes Sliceclaw: black tom with a white chest and paws with pale amber eyes Pumpkinpelt: darker ginger tom with bright amber eyes Apprentices Frozenbrair: pure white she-cat with light violet eyes and odd silver markings, apprentice to the medicine cat Blossompaw: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Ashenpaw: pale gray tom with green eyes and darker flecks Specklepaw: speckled gray she-cat with yellow eyes Stormpaw: dark gray tom with amber eyes Queens Flashfur: bright ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Duskstripe's kits: Treekit: red-brown tom with green eyes, Jadekit: dark gray she-cat with odd violet eyes, and Snorekit: dark gray-and-white tom with bright orange eyes) Rushingbreeze: pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Strongblaze's kits: Shorekit: dark brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes, Maplekit: golden tabby she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and chest with smoldering gray eyes, and Whitekit: big white tom with smoldering gray eyes and black marks under eye) Snowbelly: pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, tail tip, and chest, bright blue eyes (mothering: Blizzardkit: pure white she-cat with light violet eyes, Midnightkit: black tom with a white underbelly and paws with bright amber eyes, and Minkkit: dark gray she-cat with light green eyes and odd silver markings) Elders Ratpelt: old gray tom with brown eyes Raggedflower: old dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and ragged fur Cedarnose: old brown tom with green eyes Brownspeck: brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Jumpkick: old black tom with white chest and yellow eyes prologue The white she-cat felt the odd wriggling sensation in her stomach, the kicking intensified, and the pain grew. She knew it was time to deliver, but she was not a normal queen. She could not bare these kits around her clanmates, for it was forbidden. Taking a look around the den she noticed her mentor was sleeping peacefully among the moss, outside the den she noted that it was silent. A crickets lone chirp was heard through the walls of the thick den. Heavily herself to her paws with brute strength, she immediately exited the den and made her way to the entrance. Pushing past the entrance, the white she-cat could feel the pains along her flank intensify. She bit her tongue, for if she didn't she would let out one of the most uneasy yowls. Her paws pattered the soft snow, it was the dead of leafbare. Would it be odd for her kits to show up in the dead middle? Probably. But right now that didn't matter. She focused on her target; an old rotted out oak tree. The tree was in sight, the white she-cat almost had to drag herself to lay inside. If any cat came along at this time, she would be easily hidden. Alone, rather cold, the white she-cat began the birthing process painfully. After a while of pushing, the first kit came out. He was a strong black tom. The white she-cat noted he looked exactly like his father. His father from across the river that is. The next kit was a dark gray she-cat, the markings on her head matches the white she-cats perfectly. Like mother like daughter. The white she-cat was exhausted, she could tell the next kit was the last kit. She put in all the strength she had to push out the last. The last kit, a she-cat, was pure white. Just white, white like the snow. The white she-cat sniffed each kit carefully, then dragged them to her stomach with her tail. The kits began suckling, and the white she-cat looked down and began to go through some names. Would the name Nightkit make it too obvious that he was his fathers kit? Of course it wouldn't, but the white she-cat just couldn't have that. She thought of a better name for her son anyways. "Midnightkit." she murmured "Midnightkit, yes, that is a great name for a great litter warrior." She licked the small black toms head, and he let out a loud mewl. A purr escaped the white she-cats throat. She looked to the other two bundles of fur. The dark gray she-kit, what should her name be? The white she-cat thought over carefully, but finally decided after a little while. She wanted her kits' names to be special and un normal, so she said: "Minkkit, that will be your name." She licked Minkkit's head, but the kit just responded by pushing her tiny paws against her mothers soft belly. Yet another purr escaped the white she-cats throat. Looking over to her last kit, she couldn't exactly think of a name. White, white like snow. The white she-cat looked outside to the snow, and she realized it was leafbare. She came up with the perfect name: "and lastly Blizzardkit." Midnightkit, Minkkit, and Blizzardkit. Three fine and un normal names, they were all special and unique. The white she-cat found herself murmuring: "Midnightkit, named after your father, and the time of day we would meet at fourtrees." "Minkkit because a mink lives near the river, and your fathers clan is RiverClan." "Blizzardkit for the time of the sun cycle you were born in." Satisfaction rose in the white she-cats chest. She loved all her kits, they were all stunning. You'll be fine queens and warriors one day she thought and I'll love you all even though I can't be your actual mother. Thats when the bile raised in her throat, and tears met the white she-cats stunning eyes. She couldn't raise her kits, it was forbidden. She couldn't continue her duty to the clan if she raised kits. As much as she already loved her kits, she would have to let them go. Another queen would have to raise them as their own. Sniffling, the white she-cat struggled to pick up all three kits, but somehow managed to do so. On the walk back, it started to snow. It fell lightly at first, but ended up starting to fall a little bit harder. A huge flake landed on the white she-cats nose and she realized something. I need to hurry up and get back to camp, my kits could die from being to cold. A shiver from Minkkit made her realize she had to make a move on. The white she-cat pushed theough the entrance of camp, she spotted the nursery and dashed over to it. She looked in and saw the queen she needed. The pale gray she-cat was curled up comfy in her moss and brCken nest. Her eyes were closed tightly, and her tail secured around her tiny frame. She looked like a ball. The white she-cat wanted to walk in immediatly, but realized if she woke the other queens, she would be dead meat. She decided she couldn't let her kits freeze, so she would have to do it quietly. The white she-cat pushed her way into the warm den, the scent of milk washed over her. Once she was near the pale gray she-cats nest. She dropped the kits lightly on the ground. Midnightkit let out a tiny mewl, making the pale queen open her eyes immediatly. She looked at the kits were furrowed eyes, but they widened once her gaze landed on the white she-cat. "Frozenbrair?" the pale queen whisper-yelled "what are you doing? Whose kits are these? What are you doing with them." The white she-cat looked down to the queen and replied calmly. "These kits, Snowbelly, I found at the border. Will you take care of them? Please? The clan could always use extra kits." The pale gray she-cat sniffed the kits. The scent of ThunderClan was all over them. The white she-cat was clearly lying, these were her own kits. The pale gray she-cat wasn't a mouse brain. But instead of questioning her and busting her for her mistake, the pale gray she-cat undid her tail from around her body, and swopped the kits towards her. The pale queen still had some milk, for her last litter of kits had died from the bitter cold. Her last kit only dying two sunrises ago. She didn't mind caring for these kits, someone had to, and she realized she could. The white she-cats eyes flooded with relief. She let out and sigh, then murmured. "The tom is Midnight kit, the white she-kit is Blizzardkit, and the dark gray she-kit is Minkkit." Thr pale gray queen nodded, not looking up from the tiny bundles of fur. "I'll bring you borage in the morning, good night." The white she-cat turned and made her way out of the den. Once she pushed outside her frame was met with a cold gust of wind. Snow whipped into her face. The light snow had turned into a blizzard. She hurried across the clearing and over to her den. Once she pushed inside of her den, she shook the snow from her pelt. She looked through the stores on the walls and looked for a certain leaf. She found it, and gulped it right away. The bitter taste slid down her throat, and the white she-cat gaged. But she swallowed it, and by swallowing that leaf she cut the last straw of her chances of being a full mother. Sighing, the white she-cat padded over to her nest, and collapsed. She was exhusted from delievery and she needed a good sleep. As her eyes closed she couldn't help but wonder. Did I do the right thing? Chapter 1 Coming soon...